Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! Duo is considered an abomination. His mother, Hotaru, protects him the best she can. But then he meets an icecold angel who makes a difference in his life. Pairings: main 1x2, HotaruxOC some 3x4
1. Prologue

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon 

Summary: Duo is considered an abomination. He's half demon half angel. His mother, Hotaru, protects him the best she can. But then he meets an ice-cold angel who makes a difference in his life. Pairings: main 1x2, HotaruxOC some 3x4, HarukaxMichiru yaoi, yuri

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. I'm sure you all get the drill.

Prologue

"That child will be the end of us all!" The seer, Wiseman, said in a callous tone. A baby's wail sounded out through out the room at the sound of the seer's harsh voice. The violet-eyed woman holding the child did best to calm him down, which was successful. She glared at the seer for speaking of her son like that.

"Please Wiseman, tone it down. We do not need to maybe unleash its great imaginable power on us for nothing," Serenity said calmly. She never expected this to be a sort of important discussion. She was in charge of Japan's angels and knew such a thing is forbidden but she couldn't bring herself to carelessly throw away a life, be it abomination or not.

"Hotaru, are you sure you want to do this? You want to keep him?" Serenity asked sincerely as she always has been.

"Yes. He's my son and I do not wish to abandon him," Hotaru said cradling the sleeping baby to her chest.

"You do realize, that should tragedy befall the angels because of him that you will take full responsibility?"

"I swear to take full responsibility."

"Alright, you're all dismissed." The occupants bowed and turned to leave.

Hotaru quickly rushed out of there. She didn't want to face the seer again of his false accusations. She's afraid that she might kill him with her silent glaive. Well she was lucky that some people didn't think of her son evil. There were some of her friends, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. They actually adored Duo. Heck, they even asked to be godmothers to him. She agreed. She wasn't sure about the others about what they think.

She made it the house that they stayed in. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and her stayed under one roof so it was a bit crowded with the new arrival. But they were excited.

"Tadaima!" Hotaru said in greeting.

"Okaeri!" Haruka said back from her spot on the couch.

"So where's the little hellion?" she asked a bit of concern because she adored the little guy. Hotaru laughed a bit and handed Duo to Haruka who carried him over with her.

"Where are Michiru and Setsuna?" Hotaru asked. She was relieved that she didn't have to throw her son out of heaven and into earth with humans. She would've followed him anyways.

"Getting some food for dinner and some stuff for Duo. How did the meeting go?"

"Fine. Serenity-sama is letting me keep him despite the seer's protest that he'd destroy us all. I was ready to destroy him until Serenity-sama called everything off. I think he just despises everyone."

"He's a fool. There's no need to listen to that jerk. I wonder where they picked him up. And why Serenity-sama said it's okay."

"Never know. He's good but he doesn't know it could change."

"Did you have a vision?" Haruka asked concerned while trying to dislodge her finger from the baby's grip. Duo gave a whine of protest so she stopped.

"Yes. It was from our lord himself. He said that if the child were raised differently then he wouldn't grow up evil as he put it. But I think with everyone's hatred towards him already I don't think he'll live to it and will probably one day destroy us all. I hoped by keeping him here people would have different views about demons. Not all of them are bad."

"Is that the reason why you kept him? Or is there another reason?"

"I wish I never had to leave."

Duo wailed catching the attention of the two. Haruka and Hotaru smiled. Heaven's demon wanted some attention. Hotaru picked him up and tossed him into the air and catching him. He laughed as she did it again for a few more times. She then walked into the kitchen with Duo to get him some food as for herself.

Haruka lied back on the couch, thinking. She knew what Hotaru had meant when she uttered the words. She knew Hotaru didn't want to come back across the bridge but she had to because another war would start.

A year ago, the war had ended and the angels demanded that their captive return to them. Hotaru was captured during the long twenty-year war and was held captive in Hell. When they made peace between both sides Haruka wondered how Hotaru looked fine when she was returned to them. Her clothes were all in tact as were her wings. It was as if she was welcomed in Hell. Haruka didn't understand.

Oh well it doesn't matter now. It was the past. The four of them would raise Duo and make sure society doesn't hurt him. She'd make sure of it.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon 

Response to Reviewers:

**Airlady: **I'll reveal that part later as the story progresses. Thanks for reviewing!

**Spirt of Death: **I'm glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

**Black Aura-sama: **Your guess is good. Well actually that's true. I'll reveal the rest later! Thanks for reviewing!

**devilsheart:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Jennilyn Maxwell: **Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 1

Seven Years Later 

"'Monster!"

"Demon!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Ugly!"

"You should just die!"

Ami sighed as she heard the kids again. She knew that leaving little Duo in the day care. Everyone kept trying to hit him, except a few of them. But Duo always stood his ground. She got up and walked outside. It was the same everyday. She walked towards the circle of children, surrounding the person in the center.

"What have I told you children? Don't do this!" Ami said getting their attention. The children backed away and went off to where they were before. She kneeled down to Duo's level and checked him over. He was just suffering some cuts that could be healed quickly. None were fatal.

"Are you okay, Duo?" she asked in concerned. No matter if the child is an abomination, she liked him. He was different. He always did his best to help out anyone no matter if they didn't want it or not. He always has a smile on his face that she couldn't help but smile herself.

"I'm okay Mizuno-san. Maybe I could help you with anything?" Duo said looking at her with those blue-violet irises. Ami smiled.

"Don't worry Duo, I'm okay. I think you should head back home now. I don't wish for them to hurt you again when I go back to my office. And Duo, it's Ami-chan okay?"

"Okay… Ami-chan," he said a bit hesitantly as he said that. Last time he called her that he got beaten up on the streets. They told him he didn't deserve that type of privilege. He got up and waved at her as he smiled and left.

Michiru sighed as she saw Duo run into his room and locked it. It happened everyday. Duo would be at the daycare then he'd run home and then cry until one of them made him feel better. But they didn't mind. Looks like the others would be in late so it's her job. She stood and knocked on his door.

"Duo, is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah…" Duo answered softly.

"Duo, you can't lie to me. Open up and tell me what's wrong." She heard the lock click on the other side. She opened the door and shut it after she entered. She saw him curled up in a ball sobbing as quietly as possible. She sighed. Michiru walked over and sat on the bed beside him. She placed a hand over his shoulder making him look in her direction with the sad blue-violet gaze.

"It's those kids again, isn't it?" she said.

"They called me a monster and a demon," Duo said trying hard to keep from crying.

"Duo, they just don't understand like the four of us do. They just don't know how to accept change."

"They told me I should die. Maybe I should so you and mama and auntie Ruka and Suna don't have to suffer because of me."

"Don't say that! Duo you know we'd do everything we can for you. I don't want you to think like that. Your mother didn't abandon you because she didn't want to lose you. If you die you'd just be hurting her. Honey, show me your wings."

Duo sniffed and sat on his knees. He the let out his wings. But instead of the white or other bright color they were black with tints of dark violet when shone in the light. He gasped as he felt a hand stroke his wings. He looked to see his Auntie Michiru smiling and running her hands in a stroking motion as she pulled him to sit on her lap.

"You're not a demon. They don't feel like leather, they're soft and feathery, just like an angel's. They aren't ugly and neither are you. Yours are unique. Your mother and us like unique things. I'm sure there are others out there who also think they're pretty. You know I was jealous when I first saw your wings, little one. I was jealous because you had a nice color shade of wings. I always wanted wings the color of your mother's hair."

"You were?" Duo said looking up at her with red eyes, curiously.

"Yes. See, they are beautiful and so are you, just like your mother except for this ridiculous braid that you keep." She said twirling the small rope braid around her finger.

"I happen to like it, so does mama." Soon, a pair of hands blocked his sight. He tried to take them off but he wasn't strong enough.

"Guess who my little hellion." The person said in a teasing voice.

"Auntie Ruka!" The boy exclaimed and turned around to be picked up and placed on the shoulder of his aunt. Haruka laughed. Michiru smiled as she figured Duo forgot about the whole incident today and will be reminded tomorrow.

"Where's 'Taru? Still working?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah. Serenity had to talk to her about something," Haruka answered, "So, my little hellion, none of those kids did anything to you did they?" she asked.

"They just threw rocks at me and called me a demon. That's it Auntie Ruka," Duo answered looking like he was thinking about it. Haruka sighed. She is so talking Hotaru out of leaving him at the daycare. But first things first, she had to cheer up the little hellion.

"C'mon, my little hellion what do you say to some ice cream?"

"Alright!" Duo yelled out ecstatically. He was about to retract his wings but Haruka stopped him.

"Leave 'em out. I like them like that." She said.

"But what about the other people, Auntie Ruka?"

"If they make one move on you I'm going to take care of it okay?"

"Okay. Is Auntie Hiru coming?" Haruka looked over at her lover.

"You comin'?" she asked as if she didn't want her to. Michiru looked in mock hurt.

"Of course. I couldn't leave both you children out there. Who knows what you might do," Michiru said standing up and walking out with them trailing behind.

"Children?!" Haruka fumed. Duo laughed.

"How dare she call me a child."

Michiru laughed along with Duo. The trio talked for a time. They received looks from the people walking the streets. Every time Duo flinched in Haruka's arms she would glare at the passerby that scared the little hellion making them scurry away. She smirked at her accomplishment. They continued their trek to the ice cream shop.

* * *

Hotaru sighed. It was so hard trying to keep peace with the seer always speaking bad things about her son. But thanks to Serenity who held be back from barbecuing his butt to hell. Setsuna was willing to help. But she wasn't there at the moment. She was with the other council angels to discuss treaty among the demons. Hotaru wished she could be there. She missed…

A knock stopped her train of thinking.

"Come in."

Serenity peaked from the partially opened door and then stepped it, careful not to let her blond hair get caught.

"'Taru, are you doing okay? I'm very sorry about him. He's just upset that his daughter was killed by demons. Anything that has demon blood in them he considers evil," Serena said.

"Ah, I understand. But I can't help it because it wasn't Duo's fault. Duo wasn't even alive when the war was still going on. I understand his pain but I don't see why he has to endure all this hate from everyone. I'm doing my best but I don't know how much he could take."

A knock interrupted them. Serena saw her son, Heero, through the open door.

"Mom, dad wants you," he said rather monotone. Serena sighed. No matter how much she tried she can't get him to be like his sister Rini. (shudders)

"I'll be there. Well, I hope everything goes well from now on, ne 'Taru?" she smiled before beginning to leave.

"Yeah, I do to. Sere," Hotaru called after her before she left, "We were wondering if you and your family would like to go to our place for dinner. Ruka has been nuts that she can't see you around no more."

"Is the little hellion going to be there? I really haven't seen him since he was just three."

"Yes he is. But if you don't see him just go to his room. He's sometimes not great with company."

"Okay, then we'll be there. I can't wait to see the five of us together again. I really miss the others."

"I'll tell them. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be surprised."

Serena gave her a questioning look. Hotaru just smiled back. She then left to go find her husband and ask what he wanted. Hotaru soon followed out and went back to her place. She needed to give the answer.

* * *

Back at the ice cream shop, the three of them were getting stares. They didn't mind it but Haruka was about to throw them each a punch. Of course what pissed her off even more was when the manager came.

"Excuse me miss, but you three are scaring off the customers. I'm going to have to ask you and him," he spat out 'him' as if it were disgusting, "to go."

"Good, I wouldn't want to come this third-rate shop anyways. Humans are much better. Let's go guys. Come on my little hellion. We're going to take you on a road trip." Haruka said standing.

"How many asked us to leave?" she asked the manager.

"Everyone. Now please make it quick, I can't stand abominations any longer." He said. He was so going to get it. Haruka readied her fist and punched. You could hear a bone crack. She glared down at the knocked out manager.

"On behalf of me." she said before walking out with Michiru who had Duo in her arms.

They walked all the way back to the house.

"Mommy!" Duo cried as he flew out of Michiru's arms and into Hotaru's. Hotaru embraced him.

"So where were you?" she asked.

"We were at the ice cream shop. But then the guy pissed Auntie Ruka off and then we left," Duo answered.

"Oh really? Well then Auntie Ruka should watch her temper then huh?" she said smiling at Duo before sending a glare at Haruka's direction. Haruka raised her hand in defense.

"It's not my fault! He…" Haruka began but stopped. Hotaru understood perfectly.

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't give you an excuse to punch him."

"He pissed me off."

"I'll never get to you. Well, prepare, we're going to have guests."

$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon

(blah) = interruptions by me

Response to reviewers:

Spirit of Death: I have to agree. Duo is so kawaii! I've updated! Thanks!

Black Aura-Sama: Yes I found out about the red eye thing, thanks for pointing it out! Thanks!

Jennilyn Maxwell: Well you have to read further chapters to find out who Duo's father is. Maybe the next chapter when I get to it. Thanks!

Death Pheonix: I've updated! Thanks!

Chapter 2

The five of them set up everything for dinner. Haruka and Michiru, along with Duo, were cleaning and Hotaru and Setsuna were in the kitchen, cooking, and setting up the table that could fit a whole 20-30 people. Although it was only the four of them they did have some guests sometimes and today was no exception. They were going to have between 20 and 30 people for dinner.

"Itai! Auntie Ruka so mean!" Duo said from his spot on the floor. He fell when Haruka accidentally tripped him. Haruka sighed and picked him up. He had his wings out since the four of them adored them so he let it out for them.

"Sorry my little hellion. It was just an accident. Don't sap over it, okay?" Haruka said trying to reassure him.

"Okay." Duo responded. Michiru shook her head.

"It's amazing your uncomforting words work on him," she said chuckling while taking Duo from Haruka's arms.

"Well if it works, use it," Haruka said.

"Yes but couldn't yo-" Michiru was cut off as she head the doorbell ring. She walked over with Duo still in her arms. He was frightened, she could tell. Duo wasn't use to guests because he would always be talked bad about. But she hoped the others were different. She opened the door to see Ami and Greg first. Ami smiled as she saw Duo.

"Hello Michiru, hello Duo, are you feeling better?" she asked as Greg and here came in. Duo nodded to afraid to say anything. Ami sighed in relief.

"That's good."

"Well make yourselves at home. We'll start dinner as soon as everyone else comes," Michiru said and put Duo down, "My little hellion entertain our guests ne?" she said before walking off to go clean other things.

"Isn't that that kid that people are afraid of?" Greg whispered in Ami's ear. Ami sighed.

"Yes, but he isn't really bad he's…sweet," she whispered back.

"Okay if you say so."

Greg kneeled down to Duo's level. He saw Duo give him a curious look. He could tell that Duo was really a nice child, even if he was different from everyone else. He smiled and saw the child's eyes lit up.

"Hey, so little guy what do I call you? I know that everyone in this calls you in nicknames so I never got your name," Greg said making Ami smile.

"Well, there's hell's angel, heaven's demon, or little hellion," Duo said ticking off his fingers as he said each one.

"Okay, what does everyone always call you?"

"Everyone always calls me little hellion. You can if you want. My name is Duo. Nice to meet you," Duo said politely and bowed. Greg laughed.

"Well then little hellion it is. Want a lift?" he offered his arms in a hugging motion. Duo smiled and went over as Greg picked him up and carried him over to the living space while Ami went into the kitchen to say hi.

"Hello, nice to see you all again, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru. Been a long time hasn't it?" Ami said smiling while helping to set up the table.

"Of course it has. It's nice to see you again too, Ami. You're early," Setsuna said smiling back at the other woman.

"Well Greg wanted to meet Duo and see if the…well he just wanted to see him. So how is everything going?"

"Everything's fine. I'm still having trouble with society," Hotaru answered as the five of them sat at the tables while waiting for everyone.

"Yes me too. The children I know don't know any better but I think adults would have an understanding. Hotaru, I don't think that you should leave Duo in the daycare anymore. He always comes back with some scratches and I don't like sending him home like that." Ami said concerned.

"I know. I'm not going to send him there anymore. I'm just going to have to take him with me. I don't care what that old coot, Wiseman, says. Sere accepts him but I don't know about her two children. I guess that could work. Sere would like to know Duo because she misses him a lot."

They chatted for a little more until everyone came. They all were surprised that they were all together again just like the old days. Except, this time, they have families together.

Mina and Andrew had three children, Milliardo, the oldest, Quatre and Relena (an annoying letch. Sorry if you like her, I don't) twins. Makato and Ken have two, Treize, the oldest, and Trowa. Rei and Chad had one, Wufei. Serena and Darien (why did she marry this bastard anyways?) had two, Heero, the oldest, and Rini (annoying brat!) They all sat at the table, one occupant seems to be missing. Serena looked around to see no Duo. She turned to Hotaru.

"Where's the little hellion?" she asked concerned.

"He's asleep. I asked Greg to put him in his room. The second door to the left," Hotaru answered. Serena nodded and walked off. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see Duo awake and playing video games. She smiled and knocked.

"Can I come in?" she said. Duo nodded. She entered, sat beside him, and grabbed a controller of the PS2.

"Can I play?" she asked. Duo nodded.

"Why aren't you joining us?" she asked. Duo shrugged. She was being given the silent treatment. Okay she would have to switch to something different.

"Okay then the silent treatment then. Is something bothering you? Is my presence bugging you?" Duo shook his head.

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"I'm…I'm not good with…guests," Duo answered.

"Oh, I understand. But you know none of them know. Why don't you come and eat with everyone else?" Duo shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay then little hellion. I'll race and beat ya as punishment for not eating." She said and pressed start to challenge.

"I'm going to get through pun'shment Auntie Sere."

"You're on little hellion."

Outside, everyone was in the living space talking. Makoto, Mina, and Rei, and their family plus the kids, didn't know about Duo yet. No one bothered to tell them. The children were all conversing with each other. They haven't seen each other in three years so it was only fair. Heero by now was annoyed. Apparently his little sister and her friend, Relena, are bugging him.

"Hey, Nii-chan what do you think mommy meant by little hellion?" Rini asked.

"I don't know," Heero answered. At the corner of his eye he saw his mom exit out of a room smiling. He was confused. Maybe there was something there. He couldn't help but be curious. It was odd that his mother missed about half of dinner just to be somewhere else. He knew his mother loved to eat. He wondered what it could be. He brushed off his sister's arm on his and walked off. He told them that he was just going to the bathroom. Instead he walked into the room his mother came out of after checking if someone saw him. He closed the door slowly so he wouldn't alarm anyone. He looked around.

'This is normal,' he thought as he saw a bed, TV, a game system, some shelves, and a desk. It was just like an angel's room. He heard a gasp to his side and looked. There he saw someone. A girl? Boy? He couldn't tell. Anyways they were still young so it's very hard to distinguish features. The kid was the same age as he was and had blue-violet eyes and a semi-long chestnut hair in a braid. It was silent as they just stared at each other.

Duo snapped out of the trance first.

"Um…are you lost?" Duo asked kindly.

"No," Heero answered flatly.

"Oh then why are you here?"

"I needed to get away from the crowd."

"Oh, okay then. I guess you could stay." Duo walked over to the PS2 and grabbed the controller. He held one in front of Heero.

"Do you want to play?" Duo asked smiling.

"Sure," Heero answered grabbing the controller and sitting next to Duo.

"So before we begin, my name's Duo. What's yours?"

"Heero."

$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Sorry I took so long! I had writers block for this story til now. But you better be expecting this since I start stupid school in a week and a half! I can't believe they're cutting my summer vacation short! Damn that sucks! Oh, I'm sorry for mixing up Duo's eye color. I was thinking of Earthian, for those of you that know it, when they switched Chihaya's eye color like every episode. Then it just rubbed off on me. Don't worry I won't do that anymore. I'll keep it one color.

Like it? Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon

Response to reviewers:

Jennilyn Maxwell: Yes! I wanna see the pretty pic of Hotaru with a scythe! You must e-mail it to me! Thanks!

Chapter 3

It has been three years now. Duo was still hesitant on the whole friendship thing and was starting to accept it. But the subject he never liked was about his father. He didn't know who his father was while the others had one. They always talked about what their dad's do as like some kind of thing but he never did. He felt a little left out.

He came back from walking around the streets and saw his Auntie Ruka sitting with Aunite Hiru watching TV and his Auntie Suna reading a book and his mother just sitting in the kitchen thinking. He walked up to her and sat on her lap. She looked at him curiously.

"Mommy?" Duo began.

"Yes, my little hellion?" Hotaru asked.

"Um…who's my daddy?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

Hotaru looked a bit surprised. Shock was more like it. She didn't know what to say. Well she doesn't even want to say anything.

"Um…well…"

"Hotaru," Setsuna said interrupting their conversation. She silently thanked her friend.

"Yes?"

"I have a meeting to go to with the demons. I was wondering if the both of you would like to come," she said surprising them both.

"But Setsuna that would be…"

"Yes I know, but they never said I couldn't bring a friend." She countered the doubt, "I'm sure Sere would let you off." Hotaru nodded and looked at Duo, he nodded also.

"Okay then lets go."

The three of them left. Apparently it was a long way to the bridge between demon and angel. Duo wasn't taking it to well. Setsuna and Hotaru just laughed at his complaints. They finally reached it after much minutes of walking. They didn't count so it was okay. They were better off not knowing.

"Stay here first after that you'll know when." Setsuna said letting them sit at the harbor that led to the Earth. The bridge was over the river that led to the humans so it was where both parties do the best they can to avoid each other. But where the both of them were they couldn't see Setsuna or the demon she was talking with. Hotaru was with Duo as curious as he was. She was lost in thought and didn't notice Duo slip away.

Duo peered through and walked around looking for his Auntie Suna. He saw her talking to a guy. He had long dark brown hair that reached to his waist and dark colored eyes almost black but with a little red tint to them (think of the bishounen hotties with long hair but you can distinguish that they're a guy). Duo noticed that the guy must be a demon. He raced up to his Auntie Suna and hooked on to her leg. (Everyone, the woman is tall. At least I think so, since she's taller than me.) She looked at him surprised, as did the man.

"I didn't know you had children Set," the man said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I don't and you know it Shike. This is my nephew. And quite calling me Set. You know I hate that name." Setsuna said obviously annoyed with the man.

"Hi, my name's Duo! What's your name?" Duo asked smiling at Shike.

"Well isn't he quite the charmer. My name's Shike, ruler of Japan's demons. Nice to meet you too Duo. Set, I never knew that you had other family members." Shike said.

"I don't."

"Setsuna have you seen Duo? I can't seem…to find him." Hotaru called out running up to her and looked in shock at Shike. He stared at her in shock also.

"Hotaru? What are you-" he stopped in mid sentence as Hotaru threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He soon gave in and hugged her back. Duo looked in confusion and Setsuna smiled at the two. She was happy for them.

"Auntie Suna, why's momma hugging Shi?" Duo asked cutely. Setsuna smiled at him and laughed at the name 'Shi', which sounded like 'She'. She always called him that before.

"Well it's because they love each other, Duo. You'll understand when you're older." She answered.

"Oh, okay." It was awhile before they broke apart.

"I've missed you," Hotaru began.

"Missed you too. Maybe you can answer me something, does Set have another family member I don't know about?" Shike asked curious. Hotaru laughed.

"No. Why?"

"Then why did she say that Duo's her nephew?"

"She's my friend. Of course Duo would be her nephew."

"Oh, is he a street orphan?"

"I'm not a street orphan mister! I have a mommy!" Duo exclaimed and ran up into Hotaru's arms.

"Wha? Hotaru! Where's the damn angel that made you have this hell spawn?! I'll make sure to burn him in the depths of hell!" Shike exclaimed outraged.

'Boy, isn't he in for a surprise,' Setsuna thought amused. Hotaru grinned wickedly.

"He's standing right in front of me," Hotaru said smiling, amusement glittered in her eyes.

"I'm going to…" Shike kept rambling about how much torture he was going to put the 'man' through. Though he really didn't listen. Setsuna and Hotaru looked at him in amusement. Duo just stared confused.

"Mommy, why is he yelling like a crazy man?" Duo asked.

"Your daddy is just miffed and he hasn't figured it out yet," she explained noticing eyes lighting up.

"He's my daddy?"

"Yeah my little hellion. Your hell's very own angel."

"Yay! I have a daddy!" Duo exclaimed happily as he unfurled his wings and flew jumped on Shike's back surprising him.

"Hey! Get off me you angel bred – what the hell?!" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw Duo's wings. Instead of snowy white, they were black with tints of purple as light struck it. Duo frowned in sadness.

"You don't like my wings, daddy?" Duo asked with a bit of hurt on his voice.

"Daddy? You mean he's mine?"

"Yes. After I left I had Duo nine months later. You were the only one, he is yours." Hotaru explained.

"Really? Well then, hell's angel, want a tour of my compound?"

"Shike, you know that's illegal!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well then messenger me when you wanna talk Duo, I'll come when I can."

"Yay!" Duo exclaimed happily.

-----------------------------------

It has been the best five years of Duo's life. He had friends and he knew them very well. He was smiling a lot better now. Of course the friends he made didn't know about his black wings. If they knew they might not be friends with him anymore. He could tell that Rini and Relena were very prejudice on the subject. They didn't like anything that is different. The others he wasn't sure. If one of them really didn't care that his wings were black then there would be no problem but it's very hard to tell.

He got ready for school. He wondered why he needed to go anyways. His mother insisted that it would make him meet other people besides her friend's children. Duo was okay with that but he only felt comfortable with them. In the school he recognized some of the other students. They were the ones who used to beat him up in the daycare when he was younger. He just hoped that none of them would recognize him. He didn't want Heero and the others to find out about him otherwise they would leave him since he's so different.

His mother hasn't changed appearance a bit. They both have been having secret contact with his dad without the angel council's knowledge. The demon council knew but they are acceptable. They accept anything especially Duo. They liked his charming personality and had fun when the little angel demon was sneaking around in hell.

The four of them, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Duo, noticed that Setsuna has been gone most of the time. She went to almost every meeting about everyday only coming back to rest then leaving early. They all worried about her. She was working overtime. Duo, being the curious little bugger he is decided to follow her one day.

Setsuna sighed. She was having trouble hiding from her friends and nephew. She could sense their worry. She was walking towards the bridge. Her brother and her have lost to talk about. She arrived and saw her brother, Shike, there.

"Set? What brings you here?" Shike asked.

"I'm having trouble keeping your visits under wraps. Seems like Wiseman is trying to take me off my position in the angelic council. Everyone on the council knows I'm half demon, but Wiseman is beginning to get suspicious. He might use it to his advantage," Setsuna said.

"Sis, you know you're welcome to stay with me. I have plenty of room. My house is always empty."

"Yes I know but that would help him. And I don't want that."

Duo hid under the bridge hearing the whole thing. He was shocked. His Auntie Suna was like him? And he wondered why his dad called her sis. Did that mean they are brother and sister? That meant his Auntie Suna was holding out on them. He heard them say their good-byes and left. Duo snuck out of his hiding place and hurriedly made it back home. He was unaware of the garnet orbs that saw him. Setsuna came out of her place and followed him home. She now had some explaining to do.

$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: There's part 3 everyone!

Like it? Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon

Response to reviewers:

Jennilyn Maxwell: I've updated the fastest I could! Thanks!

Spirit of the Dead: You're Welcome. Thanks!

happy cat: I'm trying to speed up the relationship. And the significance of Setsuna being a half demon is so Duo won't really feel alone being the only one. Thanks!

Chapter 4

Duo made it just in time for school. This time the teacher wasn't able to give anyone detention. The teachers are always trying to find some way to punish him. When his mother got word of it she told Serena about it. Serena took care of the problem so now Duo wouldn't be blamed for anything. He made his way to his seat next to his friend, Hilde. She knew about his black wings because she was at the daycare before. But she never told anyone else because Duo asked her not to.

"You're early today Duo. Decided to skip detention?" Hilde said amused.

"In your dreams. Yeah, I did. So?" Duo answered.

"Well then that means you're available after school. So are you going to hang out with us?"

"Yeah I will. As long as someone doesn't start something and I get blamed for it, then I'm okay."

"I wish everyone would stop that. I mean you're not even there when they start fights."

"Yeah but hey I can't blame them for punishing me every moment," Duo said bitterly.

"Detention for you Duo," the teacher said suddenly.

"What?!" Duo exclaimed surprised. Hilde glared at the teacher and stood up.

"Well then I should get detention too. I was also talking at the beginning of class!" Hilde said surprising everyone in the class that knew about Duo.

"He was the only one that I heard talking." The teacher said calmly.

"No, he wasn't and you know it! Now you either let him off or I will join him in detention!" Hilde argued.

"No!"

"Yes! I'll hate you forever too!" The teacher was taken back at the comment.

"Fine, no detention." He said giving up. Hilde smirked and sat back down.

"You all have free period today." He said sitting in his seat. The class was relieved and they all began chatting with each other.

"Hey, Hilde, what's the deal with the teach? He always takes your side after you say that you hate him," Duo asked.

"Oh, he's my father. He's sorta mad at me for being friends with you. I don't mind though. I like you. You're really cool. So what made you come early? Trouble? Heero?" she said teasingly earning her a blush from the violet-eyed individual.

"No, I just got up early that's all."

"Sure, sure. Next thing you know Heero would be down on his knees proposing to you."

"You say it like it wouldn't happen."

"Of course. Do you think you have a chance? I mean there's Relena and every other girl here besides his sister that wants him."

"Thanks for reminding me. I'm surprised that the girls didn't tell Relena about me."

"Be lucky." They continued to talk until lunch.

When lunch came they both walked over to the usual place where the gang usually met. Of course they had to pass in the dangerous side of the school where the gang members hung out. They would use any excuse to beat you into a bloody pulp, but if you pass at the right time then you won't. Unfortunately for Duo and Hilde they passed at the wrong time.

Out of nowhere Hilde was seized and held hostage. Duo immediately flung into action but he was seized too and punched in his stomach making him curl in. He clutched it as he kneeled on the floor.

"Well lookie here, it's our old punching bag. Are you still living among the living, freak?" one of the gang members said, which is the leader.

"Still doing the same old shit of picking on people weaker than you?" Duo responded which earned him a kick on his side. He fell on his side on the cement. He wished he could fight back but he saw a knife placed on Hilde's neck.

"Tell ya what, freak, show us your wings then maybe we'll let her go."

"What makes you think I'd let you do that?" Duo then kicked the guy right where it hurts and made a move to punch the other guy knocking him to the ground. Hilde took care of her captor by elbowing him in the stomach and catching the knife he let go of. She examined it and found it as an antique.

"Hey I could add this to my collection," Hilde said smirking and pocketing it.

"Don't you have enough?" Duo asked.

"A girl can never have enough knives."

"Of course a girl like-" Duo was cut off as he was kicked in the back and fell face first into the ground. Hilde gasped and wanted to help him but he spoke first.

"Just go Hilde, tell the others I'll be there in another minute or two after I take care of them," Duo said and proceeded to fight the guys. Hilde hesitated but then went running towards Heero and the others.

As she arrived, Relena and Rini badgered her about being late and where's Duo. She shook her head and calmly told them.

"He'll be running late he just needs to take care of a few things," Hilde explained. She met up with Heero's glare that clearly stated 'I-know-you-are-lying-and-you-better-tell-me-or-I-will-find-out'. She shuddered. She pointed for his eyes only towards the way she came from. Heero took off in that direction, knowing immediately what was happening at the moment. He hoped he got there in time before Duo was beaten to a bloody pulp.

He made it to see that Duo was being held up and punched repeatedly. (Poor Duo! T-T)

"Hey show us your wings and we'll stop," one of the guys said. Heero growled in anger and began to attack the guy that was doing the punching. Duo helped out by hitting on of his captors and beating the other one. The three were knocked out and Duo collapsed on his knees. He looked up at Heero and grinned.

"Thanks pal, I owe you one," Duo said in between breaths. He was so tired.

"I thought I said not to get into trouble?" Heero stated and helped Duo stand up.

"Others just have a knack for hating me, is all. I thought I told Hilde not to tell?"

"She can't keep secrets from me. Neither can you."

"Oh c'mon stoneface I thought I told you to lighten up?"

"You did but that doesn't mean I listen."

"Hey! You punks are going to pay for this." One of the guys said as he regained consciousness. This time they all were up and it was only them two. Heero grabbed Duo's wrist and they began to run with the gangs chasing them. This never usually happened on a regular basis. The gangs were fast runners so Heero picked Duo up around the waist and took off to the sky. Duo sputtered out a protest then blushed as he realized what was happening. He was going to say he could fly but then he remembered that he didn't tell Heero of his wings. He looked behind to see the guys also flying. He groaned.

"Hey, Heero, go to the bridge," Duo said pointing ahead.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Because I know where we could hide. C'mon just go there." Heero obliged and looked at Duo in confusion.

"Okay now what?"

"Nothing. C'mon." Duo grabbed his wrist and ran to about the middle of the bridge. As they crossed Heero noticed the surroundings changed. They weren't in Angel world anymore. It was a little bit hot with a breeze traveling at about five miles per hour, which wasn't helping the situation.

"Duo, where are we?" Heero asked a little nervous. He'd never been here before but from the surroundings he gathered, he was concluding that they were in hell. But then again it was only a thought.

"Nowhere. When they disappear we could go. It'll only take a few minutes." Duo answered. He didn't want to tell Heero that they were in hell. That would just spook stoneface out. Plus he would want some explanations, which he was trying to avoid. After a few minutes more he decided it was time to go.

"C'mon. I know they left." Duo and Heero left and were now back in heaven.

"So wanna come back to my house and skip the rest of the school day? I'm sure the others won't mind."

"Fine. But I have something to ask you." Heero stated as they began walking back.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm very sorry that I'm posting this story very slow. It's because I've had writers block and I couldn't come up with anything so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that interesting. I'm very sorry!

Like it? Review!


	6. Chapter 5

Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon

Response to reviewers:

Spirit of the Dead: Well I've updated way overdue didn't I? Writers block hit me again when I was in the middle of writing this chapter. Anyways Thanks!

Airlady: Your welcome! Thanks!

LiLPixi: I've updated! Thanks!

Akarane: I've updated the fastest I could! Thanks!

Jennilyn Maxwell: I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thanks!

happycat: I tried explaining about that homosexuality in this chapter the best I could if i haven't cleared it up yet please tell me and I could just write a little author note for you and anyone else who wants to know. Thanks!

Chapter 5

Duo and Heero made it to Duo's house without getting spotted. He noticed that his aunts and mother weren't home, which was kinda suspicious. He just shrugged it off and labeled it as an odd day and locked the door. They would know someone was in there because he locked it. Now how to avoid twenty questions with Heero? Distract him! He had perfect ideas.

"Hey you hungry? I am!" Duo said automatically and ran to the kitchen. Heero followed behind slowly glaring at Duo's back the whole way. He knew what Duo was trying to do. So he just sat at the table and waited till Duo brought out some food. To tell the truth he was hungry. He never had lunch yet.

"Heero I hope you don't mind leftovers that's all we have right now, I can't cook so you have to make do," Duo called out from the kitchen. Heero rolled his eyes and stood up. He wasn't in the mood for leftovers. In the kitchen he saw Duo rummaging through the fridge. He sighed and walked over to the other teen.

Duo almost jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. This usually happened when someone surprised him because he just got beat up and he momentarily forgot to heal any scratches or serious injuries. Heero noticed.

"Go change. You look like you've been through hell. I'll take care of this," Heero offered. Duo smiled at him and walked off to change unaware of his friend's eyes following him till he exited out of sight.

--------------------------------

Setsuna sighed. It's been a few days since she witnessed Duo spying on her. She knew he was worried. But now she had to have a talk with her nephew. And it had to be soon. She went home and found the door unlocked. That was kinda odd, it was only lunch and Duo wasn't supposed to come home from school until three more hours. When she entered she smelled the aroma of food, something she knew wasn't done by either of them at all. Someone else was here. She heard voices in Duo's room and went to investigate. As she entered she saw something surprising.

--------------------------------

Heero finished cooking some stir-fry noodles with added side dishes of tempura and miso soup. He wondered what was taking Duo so long. Usually Duo would be here by now with the prospect of a meal. Then he figured that Duo was showering. He might as well tell him that lunch was ready. He knocked on Duo's door. When he received no response he frowned and began to worry. He opened the door and looked in shock. Had he have something in his hands he would've dropped it.

Duo was unaware of someone seeing him as he brushed off the dirt on his wings when the bullies pushed him to the ground. When he heard footsteps did he turn around. He gasped in shock as he saw Heero standing in front of him. Now he didn't know what to do or how to explain why his wings were black. He could've just said he died them that color though he doubts Heero would believe him. He froze as the other's hand reached out and touched his wing. Duo shut his eyes waiting for the taunts or anything type of violence being done to him. He slowly opened them in surprise as Heero just stroked his wing instead. Maybe he was just going gentle at first before the real thing happens. He waited but it never happened because Heero dropped his hand and turned away.

"I'm sorry. I should've knocked first. I have to go back before Mother gets me again for skipping class," Heero said.

Before he could walk out the door opened and Setsuna was standing at the door looking surprised. Heero walked past her and left through the door. She turned her attention to Duo. He slid down the wall till he sat on the floor. His head was down and his wings were drooping. Droplets of tears dripped to the floor. Setsuna walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Duo…" she began.

"This isn't fair," he whispered, "Why did I have to be born differently? Why couldn't I have white wings? Why am I different from everyone? He probably hates me now. He'll probably tell the others and they'll leave me alone except for Hilde. But it's not the same. It's not the same without him. I can't help it. I love him. Though he probably never saw me that way besides everyone will look at us funny and we might not be accepted around society. I wish I could just tell him how I felt. I wish he said something instead of just leaving. Am I really that ugly?!" He slammed his hands on the carpeted floor. Tears fell down his face as he cried his heart out.

Setsuna looked at him sadly. She was never one to pity because she knew that everyone would hate that. She sighed. She needed to make this all better. She lifted his head up. She almost cried at his words and now looking at him made her want to cry even more. Duo turned his head away from her. But she placed it facing her.

"Duo, look at me," she stated sternly. He looked at her hesitantly.

"You are not ugly. Besides, you aren't the only one who was born differently. Look at my eyes. Tell me what you see." Duo looked into her eyes. He was staring into Garnet pools. It was close to the eyes of demons. He gasped, as he looked further. Setsuna erased his memory of that talk he spied on between her and his father a day ago without him knowing.

"Your eyes are red," he said in surprise.

"See you aren't the only one. When I was your age I wondered the same things. I wondered how why I had been different because my eyes were red. I was alone. No one wanted to see or even speak to me. My father was a demon just like yours except angels and demons weren't not in good terms in my time.

"My mother was raped. When I was born and opened my eyes, I actually remembered her face looking at me in disgust. She would always say to me, 'If only your eyes weren't red'. Then I even attempted to tear them out to see if it would make her happy. But someone came and stopped me. It was a demon. He seemed to be wandering around since the gates between our worlds were open because of the war. He taught me that it's okay to be different because that just makes you unique. He told me, 'Don't you think that it might be used for something good in the future?' It turns out, he was right. My mixed blood contained that of a demon healer. My blood could heal any damage done by a demon to another angel.

"To this day I haven't forgotten what he said to me and I searched for him. Turns out he died during the war serving my father. But I still haven't forgotten what he said to me that day and I cherish it. So you're not ugly. Your eyes are just as beautiful as your mothers. Don't forget that." She stood up.

"C'mon. Lets eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Setsuna stated and held out her hand for him. Duo smiled slightly at her and accepted the offer. They walked into the dinning and saw that the food Heero cooked was still there and smelling delicious. They both sat down and took samples. Setsuna was surprised.

"You know if you two make up you guys should really hook up. He can really cook. You can't cook to save your life and yet you live with women who can."

Duo attempted to hit her but she got out of the way.

"Shut up, Auntie Suna. It's not like I can't cook, it's just that I don't do it right," Duo defended himself saying the wrong words.

"Ah, you just admitted it." Duo was about to say something then shut his mouth.

"You're so mean auntie Suna."

"All is fair in love and war." Duo growled and threw his plate of food at her.

This began a food fight.

----------------------------------------------

Hotaru sighed. It's been a busy day. She thought she would collapse from exhaustion. She wondered why they had to do all these jobs. She felt sorry for Serenity. During the days she felt like she was harassed with all this stupid things going on. There was an uprising though no one knew among whom. She figured the angels would blame the demons and the demons would blame the angels. And then they would be back to World War II just like what the humans went through. Hotaru was tired.

Serenity suggested that she should go home and rest since she saw Hotaru enter early in the morning hours. Hotaru complied with the request. But going back home proved to cause even more problems for her. Because, as she came in the dinning room it was a complete mess. Food was strewn everywhere. And luckily for her, she didn't have to search for the two culprits. She sighed. Apparently Duo and Setsuna were also covered in muck.

"The two of you clean up then help me clean this mess up," she stated firmly. They both went to clean up while Hotaru started to clean their mess.

tbc-------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: People I'm so sorry I took so freaking long! I apologize further if this happens again which it will for some reason or another. Anyways don't worry for you people who like the 3x4 pairing! I'll have them in the next chapter, I promise you! I thank you people for your reviews!

Like it? Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon

Response to reviewers:

Spirit of the Dead: I've finally updated and I'm sorry that I didn't update faster.

Jennilyn Maxwell: Well here's the next chapter! Sorry I took so long.

Airlady: Here's more! Sorry for the long wait.

happycat: I'm sorry I don't think that there'd be alot of romance in this chapter but I will put it in the next chapter as soon as I get it finished. Sorry for the long update.

Chapter 6

Hilde was worried. She never saw Duo at school during the week. Apparently somehow he got sick from what she heard. There is no way an angel or demon could get sick this long usually it would only take one day, unless it was really, really serious. Which meant that he might be in danger or something. She gasped a little in pain as she accidentally hit her elbow on the wall. She never knew how she did that.

She was suffering some injuries that need healing for a few days. When she heard that Duo was being ill talked of, she took care of some of the people. She had a feeling that Duo wasn't sick because Duo never gets sick. She had a feeling that it has to do with none other than Heero since he was the last person to see Duo before he somehow amazingly got sick. Well she decided she was going to have a talk with mister perfect.

When lunch hour came Hilde looked around for Heero. There he was with the happy couple Trowa and Quatre. Hilde, being the most polite person she is, walked up to them and grabbed Heero before he could walk any further. Trowa and Quatre stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to borrow him," she said before dragging an unwilling friend towards an empty part of the school hallway.

"Trowa, what do you think that was all about?" Quatre asked the taller man.

"It's probably nothing little one. Don't worry about it," Trowa reassured his love and pulled him a little to continue to the class they were going.

-------------------------------------------

Hilde finally let go as they made it outside. Somehow since class was starting there was no one there to listen in their conversation.

"Alright heart throb, what happened?" she demanded from him glaring at him while he glared back.

"Fine then if you won't tell me then I'll force it out of you," Hilde threatened, though it would be that much of one because Heero could easily overpower her.

"Nothing happened. Maybe he just caught something and it takes days to heal," Heero defended himself. Though he probably knew why Duo was out. It was his fault. If only he said something instead of just walking out. Hilde sighed and came to a decision.

"Alright I won't force it out of you but if I find out that it's you that Duo is staying home and away from society them I'll make sure to barbecue that tongue of yours and force feed it down your throat." She said sternly and walked off a bit peeved that she didn't get answers out of serious boy. She was hoping that they'd actually get together or something. Oh well, that's life.

-------------------------------------------

Heero calmly walked the streets of heaven. He was thinking of what to do and what to say to Duo. He had to apologize. He had no right to just walk away like that. Duo was still Duo no matter what he looks like or what different…wings he has. He didn't tell anyone because there must've been a reason why Duo never bothered to tell them in the first place. He sighed and walked up the house as he saw it. He had always wondered why it was isolated from everyone else.

Heero hesitantly knocked three times. Manners have been pounded in his head though he remembered how many times Duo tried to make him get out of that habit, none of it worked. He thought about those moments and chuckled a little. He caught himself before it could turn into a full out laughter. Duo was the only one who ever made him smile not even his little sister's or Relena's attempts made him the least bit amused.

The door opened a little for violet irises to peak through. The eye widened and was about to be closed but Heero stuck his foot in between preventing it from happening.

Duo hid behind the door and tried to push it closed. Apparently he knew he stood no chance since this is stoneface he's dealing with. But it couldn't hurt to try.

Heero was a little suspicious since Duo was supposed to be sick and yet here he is strong enough to stand against him in keeping the door open or closed. He pushed a little more but Duo just countered it.

"Duo, open up. We need to talk," Heero said holding the door open the bit so he could talk. Duo didn't listen and continued to try and close the door just forgetting that he might smash Heero's foot. Heero could take the abuse anymore on his foot so took it out and let Duo close the door. Heero still stayed out there.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Please can you just listen to me?" Heero asked as sincerely as he could. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. Duo just seems to bring it out of him. He shook off the weird emotions he was feeling.

Duo was still on the other side debating if he should actually let his friend in. It was really tuff because Heero could just be baiting him and when he stepped out he'd just be attacked from all corners and maybe would set off his mother who would be home in a few minutes since she just went to get something. He decided not to let Heero in. Maybe he figured he'd get the message and leave.

"Fine. But if you still want to talk you'll know where to find me." Heero said finally giving up and walking back to his place.

Duo sighed in relief and stood up walking back on the couch. He'd been staying home for the past few days this week because he didn't know if Heero actually told the whole gang but Hilde already knew and she was still a friend to him. That was a plus. But there were the others to think about. By the sound of it he could tell that Relena and Rini would immediately shun him away. It's just a bummer that he'd end up making friends with people who would be there forever and ever but then suddenly stab you in the back. That was not something to think about right now. The only thing is what would he do tomorrow?

TBC------------------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: Apologizing to the public because I took so long and I'm very sorry and I'm very sorry. I couldn't think of anything with this major writers block I have on this story. I'm trying to update as quick as I can but that doesn't seem to happen very often. Well I'm going to be mostly focusing on finishing up the fics that are almost done so I can get them out of the way and then I could come back to this but while I'm working on them I'll also be working on this but the progress would be slow. I hope that doesn't bother you. I will finish this fic. Thanks for your reviews and visits!

Like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon

Response to reviewers:

Spirit of the Dead: I've updated!

Jennilyn Maxwell: I have to agree. Duo is just too cute!

Airlady: Here's more!

happycat: Yes I could've done that but I didn't think of it then. But thanks!

Chapter 7

It was the next day. Duo decided to actually attend school. Hilde would be there, he hoped. He knew that if he wasn't there for a few days Hilde would ditch and come over his place. As he was walking towards the building, he decided that he didn't want to go anymore. His mother wouldn't mind because she had the day off and wished to spend it with him. Eh, why not? So he walked back home, which wasn't very far because he didn't walk fast enough.

Hotaru looked up from the couch as she saw the door open. Duo came in through the doors and she gave him a puzzling look. He smiled and waved. She waved back confused.

"I thought you were going to go today?" Hotaru asked.

"I decided not to ma. Hilde might come over today," Duo answered.

"Oh, I see. Well just make sure that the two of you don't make a mess like the last time I had to bail you both out for property damage."

"Don't worry ma, we won't do that again."

"Alright." She said with a bit of hesitance in her voice.

"You don't trust me?" Duo stated with a pout on his face. Hotaru just laughed.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just that you and Hilde together have a tendency to actually get in trouble."

"Nice, ma, you're making me feel better already."

"How can I make you feel better if were never sick in the first place?"

"That's not fair!" Duo mockingly whined.

"Everything's fair my little hellion."

"Ma, I'm not little anymore. I'm taller than you."

"Yeah, that's right but you'll always be my little hellion."

"Touching, am I interrupting anything?"

They both looked to see Hilde standing in the entrance. How she ever got in they'll never know. Hilde has been breaking in their house since she and Duo were friends. It started when Duo was sick one time and she couldn't visit him so she got in and was in his room. There must be something in there the four don't know about. She never learned about manners basically since her father spoils her rotten.

"Hilde, can't you come at a better time? My mother and I were having a very important talk," Duo stated.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave. I was just wondering if you were sick." She said in her defense and went to the front door a bit slowly. Duo sighed.

"It's alright Hilde. You know you're welcome anytime. How about I take you both down to Earth?" Hotaru asked. They both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" Duo asked chocking on his words. Angels were forbidden to descend down on Earth without authorized personnel. Hotaru looked at them confused. "What? Of course I'm serious. I haven't been down there in a long time. This was the only break I've had since… Well are you coming or not?" She asked them.

"Yeah! We're there!" They both chimed at the same time.

---------------------------------------

Michiru walked in the house, noting its silence. That was kind of odd. Duo was supposed to be at school and Hotaru was supposed to be resting. The TV would've been on. She looked around and saw that no one was in. Walking inside the kitchen she saw a note written on the table. She picked it up.

To Everyone,

I just took Duo and Hilde down to Earth. Don't expect us back for a while.

From,

Hotaru

Michiru smiled and placed the note back down. She got out ingredients and went on cooking. It looks like the table would only be set for three tonight.

---------------------------------------

Down on Earth…

Hilde and Duo looked around in Awe. They'd never seen anything like this before since up in heaven everything was already ready for them. They saw an electronic store. They saw TVs and that was the only thing they knew. Everything else was forbidden to enter the realm of heaven but in hell, everything was accepted so Duo gets to enjoy some of the stuff they get. They'd never seen this much technology in their lives.

Hotaru smiled at their amusement. This was her week off. She wondered how surprised they'd be if she said they could stay for a week? Besides she has a house here still all paid for. Down here the money she gave was a lot compared to upstairs. She spotted a café. It's been a while since angels were able to eat anything besides bread and pure water. Now she was happy that there was something else.

She came here by accidents since someone accidentally pushed her down the river as a cruel joke, she made it to Earth until someone finally noticed she was gone they came and picked her up. But that didn't mean that she wasn't educated about the world. A lot can change in the course of those fifty years. She looked around noticing that everything did change. The world was more technological. Hotaru smiled at their amazement. She saw them enter the arcade and sweatdropped. Some things never change. She followed them inside. Maybe she could show her son that she does know how to have fun.

Going inside she noticed that it was crowded. She couldn't find either Duo or Hilde. Before she could search again hands covered her eyes while a voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?"

Hotaru frowned and decided to play a little.

"Haruka?" she said seriously.

"Ne, you thought."

"I know it's you Shike."

"Spoil my fun why don't you."

It was none other than Shike standing behind her. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit to happily.

"Visiting. I heard you were in town, thought I'd come over and greet you. So where's the little demon?" Shike asked.

"Around. If you can find him." She answered. She could tell that this visit wasn't merely for fun. Shike looked at her as Hotaru placed an unnerving gaze on him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, just tell me why you're really here," Hotaru said. Shike sighed.

"I can never hide anything from you."

"No, you can't. After all, the only things you can never hide from me is something bad about to happen. So spill it." Shike's face went dead serious. He looked at her with an emotionless look.

"Trouble is stirring within the council. I fear that another war is about to start." He explained.

"How is there trouble?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. Someone is pushing for something to happen. It seems that demons should be wiped out from hell. Though I can't really blame them but it isn't necessary. If something happens the world here would be only a battlefield between angels and demons again."

"You're right but what are we going to do about Duo? If my suspicious are correct I'm sure Wiseman would wish for him to be banished or executed or condemned to Earth. I doubt he'd like to stay here far from us. He might just kill off both demons and angels while wiping out the rest of the world. No one would be able to stop him."

"What about imouto's son? Isn't he in love with him?"

"Do you actually think that would happen? I mean the reason Duo's been staying home is because of Heero. No we need to push for something to control the council. Serenity-sama I'm sure isn't going to subdue them for long."

"Are you going to go back today?"

"No, I'm returning in a week. I'm sure you'll be able to take care of everything, right?"

"Me? I can't do anything. Actually I heard that you were down here and had an estate that's been here since father knows what and I wanted to visit."

"Alright I guess. We have to go after I fetch the little hellion and his friend."

Hotaru disappeared through the crowd and Shike sighed. Now how was he going to find them?

TBC--------------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Infinity apologies everyone! I'm sorry I took so long again and I'm sure that you people are probably tired of it but don't plz! I'm trying to make it better to keep interests up. Anyways tell me whatcha think!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!


	9. Chapter 8

Hell's Angel, Heaven's Demon 

Chapter 8

Serenity was pondering. Apparently there was somehow something going on. Wiseman seemed to be pushing the peace treaty between heaven and hell. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Where was Hotaru's words of wisdom when she needed her? Then she remembered that Hotaru took a break and decided to stay on Earth for a week. She also received note that Shike, lord of demons, was also visiting the world below.

Hotaru was in for one hell of a week. She smiled a bit and went to see Heero. Maybe he'd like to join her for a trip down there since she couldn't take Rini because she'd be jealous. Rini was at a friend's house. She sighed in relief at that thought. She knocked in her son's room. She heard a faint 'it's not locked' and took it as an invitation. There Serenity saw Heero lying down on the bed staring straight ahead at the ceiling. She didn't want to disturb his solitude but she just wanted to ask.

"Heero?" she said his name a bit quietly. He sat up looking at her.

"Yes mother?" he spoke.

"I was wondering…do you wish to go down to Earth with me for a few days?" Heero looked at her in surprise before changing his whole demeanor.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," she said giving him a smile, "We're meeting my friend there. She said I could stay in her place anytime and she has the week off. I'm sure you won't be alone there. I heard that Duo and Hilde went with them." That statement immediately caught Heero's attention. He first wanted to decline but now…

"Um…sure mother, when are we leaving?" he answered.

"Right now. I wish to avoid more company. And don't worry about packing anything. I'll just get us some new clothes down there."

"Alright."

----------------------------

Okay first arrival Mother and Son immediately run into trouble. It was just something Serena was attracted to. Even in the past she always ran into trouble. She's learning.

"Mother, tell me again how you get in trouble?" Heero said with annoyance already grating on his nerves. Serena just gave him a smile.

"It's one of my special traits. Your father always loved coming to my rescue," she said before punching the brute and knocking him out. She dusted off her hands and continued walking down the street with Heero following soon after. They walked in agreed silence. Heero just couldn't hide the amazement at what he was seeing. Not that it was that exciting, it was. Serena smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well at least you can show emotion once in a while. I wonder who…" she pondered for a moment before having that know-it-all smile on her face. She grabbed his wrist and proceeded to run down the street. She wanted to get to Hotaru's place at once. Heero finally went her pace and they reached the house in no time. Serena being the excited person she is door belled continuously. Heero swore that his mother was a child most of the time unless on important business meetings.

"Mother, must you do that?" he said.

"Of course. It's my special greeting so they know who it is," she answered with an amused smile on her face.

Heero just shook his head. Nothing to worry about there. Finally Hotaru answered the door and seemed to be in smiles and let them in.

"They're in the living room," Hotaru said and led Serena away while Heero went off to the room of the living. There in the living room Duo and Hilde were playing video games. Hilde spotted him immediately.

"Heero! What are you doing here? Come on. You can play winner," she said while concentrating on the game. Duo didn't seem to talk anytime soon so he sat on the floor behind them. Hotaru came in the room a few minutes later.

"Kids, we'll be going out. Want to come?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Hilde stated while handing the control to Heero, since she was loosing anyways maybe he could turn the tables around.

As they left it was silent except for the buttons clicking on the control. It went on for about five minutes before Heero couldn't take it anymore. He pressed start, pausing the game. Duo looked at him in question. He didn't bother to return the gaze.

"We need to talk." Heero said.

"What's there to talk about?" Duo responded in a monotone voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well I don't want to."

"Fine, just listen then. I don't hold you in contempt. And I don't care what you are. I didn't accept you as a friend because of your physical appearance. You could be the ugliest looking being in the world and I wouldn't care just as long as…you don't change. I liked you for you and nothing else."

Duo didn't know what to say. No one has said that to him that wasn't one of his family. He smiled a little. He had a chance after all. He threw his arms around Heero's neck giving him a hug. Duo sighed as the embrace was returned. They stayed silent for a while and basked in each other's company for the remaining time they had.

TBC-------------------

Kinshin: Sorry I'm late and that this is a short chapter. But I promise to make it up! I hope. Thanks for your reviews and visits!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon

Thank you people for your reviews! Sorry I couldn't do review responses.

Chapter 9

The room arrangements were very predictable. Heero and Duo had to share one, as did Serenity and Hilde. It's only natural the only couple get a room together. None of them minded. Besides they preferred it this way. They all got along. This actually gives them time to talk about something. Right now they were all sleeping except for Duo and Heero. They were being as silent as they could while watching TV. They didn't really care for the program it's just that they were talking about anything that was completely pointless but to pass the time. They talked the whole night until they both fell asleep on their beds. Tomorrow they'd all be returning to heaven since Serena couldn't stay any longer on Earth, which was a bummer to her but she'll live.

-------------------

The five safely made it to Heaven while the other went back to his world. After all Shike had a demon world to run. As much as hell hated angels even with the peace treaty they only liked Hotaru and Duo since they have been relatives to their world. Hate then love you. It's a rule there. As much as Duo wished to visit he couldn't since there was some feud going on again. But they dealt with it. After all he could visit anytime.

Well at least him and Heero are communicating again. That was always a plus. Even if the almost emotionless friend didn't love him at least they were still friends. He was satisfied with that. So the three of them went off back into school where they were supposed to go but didn't want to but they had to. It was required. So they sat through another day.

-------------------

Duo sighed sadly. He got another detention again. He swore the staff is out to get him. His friends besides Hilde and Heero didn't know why he got detention for the simplest of things but the teachers would argue back. He wished his mother were here to teach. At least she could excuse all detentions but then that would just make it worse. So he had to live through it. But he wondered why he stayed when no one ever watches him. Then he thought others would just mark him as something bad and he'd be exiled or something.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't win the other angels' acceptance. They were always out to get him and make his life miserable. He glanced at the clock to see he had one more hour left. He was about to fall asleep again had the door not opened. He looked to see Heero standing there. He looked in confusion.

"You coming?" Heero stated before stepping out the door. Duo looked on for a while before coming to his senses. He stood up and followed. He didn't care that he'd get in trouble the next day. Hilde will always bail him out of it. He caught up with his friend and they fell in stride.

"So, where we goin?" Duo asked a bit more enthusiastic.

"Somewhere." Heero answered.

"C'mon, tell me, tell me." Duo begged. Heero looked at his begging face. Duo was really going full force. He resisted.

"No." Duo pouted cutely that Heero almost blurted out to tell him.

Keyword 'almost'.

-------------------

Shike sighed. He was bribed into doing this. If only him and Sere weren't friends before the stupid war happened then he probably wouldn't be here…hanging decorations! This, he complained, was a woman or a talented person's job! No offense to any woman. But they're usually the ones with the creative streak since they mostly appreciate beauty in their work. Shike feared that if he screwed up that maybe, just maybe, he'd get yelled at. It was most definite.

He growled softly in annoyance. He wondered why they were throwing Duo a birthday party in angel world.

Oh yeah, some of the angel's wouldn't willingly attend hell. He hated prejudice people. He grumbled in annoyance. But then again it was his son's sixteenth birthday. So it was special. He sighed sadly for his poor luck.

There was why Duo was put into later detention. Serena bribed the teachers but they were willing to do it. Which really wasn't nice. Then they sent Heero, volunteer candidate, to get him. Now they just had to wait for him.

-------------------

Duo was grateful that Heero got him out of detention but when they were walking to somewhere he didn't like being kept in suspense. He pleaded with his crush but it never worked. Though he did notice that Heero's lip twitched a little, most likely in amusement. Duo pouted cutely. It was part of the charm. Of course this is Heero we're talking about. He could withstand anything…well except maybe one thing but if anyone knew it he'd be laughed at. Hilde was the only one who did. She kept her promise not to tell anyone. She would tell if she was drunk but angels were forbidden to drink alcohol, which really spoiled Shike's fun.

Anyways the two ended up in front of Duo's house. It was silent inside but Duo was way in for a big surprise. He was confused when they ended up there. Heero walked in first followed by Duo who was suddenly pushed to the front by his friend.

"SURPRISE!"

A huge crowed popped out of nowhere yelling. Duo jumped a bit then laughed. Everyone greeted him happy birthday. Duo was rather surprised to see his dad there but then again his father could get in anytime with Serena's help. He thanked that whoever planned this was the greatest person ever. Though he never did find out who did it. But anyways he enjoyed himself.

Now it was just them with his dad and Serena still there. So that meant that Heero and Rini would stay around. The three were in Duo's room playing around with the playstation2. Rini flipped through the games, some of them she hasn't seen before since they probably weren't allowed in heaven. She wondered how Duo got these games. The games only allowed were up to PG or PG-13 if you were older. But these were rated high than the requirements.

"Hey, Duo, I was wondering, where'd you get all these games?" Rini asked curiously. (A/N: Curiosity killed the cat!)

"My d-friend brought them to me. Since he wishes to make it up to me." Duo answered.

Heero muttered 'liar' under his breath. Duo just grinned before returning his attention to the game successfully kicking Heero's ass. No matter how good the guy was at RPG, he still was much better in video games. Where he got those mature games was his dad who decided to bring him some since they weren't allowed to get in heaven. In hell you can get anything. Nothing is illegal.

Of course that was hell and this is heaven. Not everything is without a price. If the seer found out he had them they'd be immediately banned. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to waste his father's money. Though he forgot to take in consideration that his father was ruler of the demons and had plenty more to spend. Though most of those games came from his godparents in hell. Since they heard about him they've been spoiling him non-stop. He didn't mind. His mother tried to get them to stop but they couldn't since they just think he's too cute. Duo couldn't glare harshly; it always turned into a pout instead. He blamed his mother for his feminine features. Too late to change them now.

"Hey you know if Wiseman sees or knows about this he's going to find a way to ban video gaming," Rini stated wishing that that wouldn't happen.

"Don't worry Rini. My mom would tell his Wiseass to hell and back. And believe me that's a long way." Duo stated reassuringly. There was no way 'Wiseass', as dubbed by Duo, would try to cross paths with his mother, because he would be on the loosing end. Besides what did Wiseman have against his mother if everyone else liked her so much?

TBC------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry if it's boring. I'm just trying to get everything sorted out for the big finale! Which will probably a few chapters more so this fic is almost finished. Thanks for your visits and reviews!

Like it? Review! No Flames!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon

Thanks to Airlady, AnimeSiren, and Jennilyn Maxwell for reviewing! I appreciate it! Sorry it's a bit long since I updated.

Chapter 10

Shike sighed. He wanted to shoot everyone in annoyance. The paperwork piled on his desk was really bothering him. Two people were murdered today, an angel and a demon. They both were drowned in the river leading to earth. To him it was more like a double suicide considering he knew whom the demon was. It was his friend. She was in love he could tell, with who he didn't know. Well, now he did. Maybe it had to do with the rule even with the peace treaty there was no way an angel and demon could even be together or have a child together. They could be friends but nothing more.

He hated those stupid rules. Oh well he couldn't help it. At least he was able to see Hotaru and Duo from time to time with Serenity's help. She may look innocent but there's some of that wild streak in there somewhere.

Then his thoughts drifted to his son. Even if his son denied it he could tell he was in love with Serenity's son. It wouldn't be allowed in heaven because they didn't allow it saying it's wrong since opposites can only attract one another. But their personalities are very different, which is probably what made it click. He didn't care as long as Duo was happy. But he was afraid that Duo would get hurt and he didn't want that. Of course this could just start another war, which was already brewing secretly. He already knew who was behind it but he doubted that Serenity would listen to him. He sighed. It was going to be another one of those days. He just hoped the kids he met wouldn't lose anyone.

-

Hotaru's eyes scanned around her dimly lit room. It was surrounded by lamps, which were the only source of light among the room. She could never forget the habit of collecting lamps, a favorite hobby of sorts. For the past few days it began to become tense around the council. Things began heating up. It was almost similar to the WWI and WWII down on earth. But between the beings of the underworld and sky it was more like a civil war. She knew exactly who's behind it all and she wished she could kill him with her glaive.

But he was higher up the council so she couldn't do anything. She had to have evidence to convict him, strong evidence, not even a video camera is specific enough. Since with the jump in technology on Earth they could manipulate images through computer and make it look like the accused did it. It was total bull. She was sure a war was going to start and Duo was going to be in the middle of it. Right now she had a meeting to go to and this was not going to be pretty.

-

Serenity and Hotaru stared in utter shock. It was not supposed to happen. The majority was supposed to be the opposite. This was not happening. Hotaru took a stand before Serenity could stop her.

"I decline this course of action!" she yelled over the gossip going around. They stopped their discussions and looked at her. She stared back with an expressionless look nerving the whole council. They were afraid of her temper. Getting her angry could set her off and she would destroy the heavens and hell with just three little words.

"You, woman, have no say. The only reason you decline is because he's your son!" Wiseman voiced out among them. Her eyes glared at the hooded seer. This was a time when her friends started to stare in shock. Mina stood up.

"You mean that the half-breed we're supposed to destroy is your son! But how! That's impossible!" Mina yelled out everyone's thoughts. Serenity remained quiet not willing to interfere with the discussion. Hotaru flared.

"Don't call him that! He doesn't deserve to be called that!" Hotaru yelled back. Mina backed away a little. "He has done nothing wrong because I raised him that way. He doesn't deserve to be punished for what he caused in the first place!" she pointed towards the seer.

"What I caused! You ungrateful wretch, thanks to me you were still able to keep your son instead of tossing him in the river!" He yelled.

"Actually thanks to Serenity-sama that I was able to keep him! You on the other hand deserve none! They were in love! Why do you think they died! Because of this stupid treaty that you assigned saying that demons and angels cannot bear a child together! You said they could never be together! There was a huge punishment for that and if they ran they would die anyways! Well guess what, I had a child with a demon and he's still alive and I intend to keep it that way! Guess what else! We're having another one in months time!" She said before storming out of the room before anyone could say anything else. Silence rang in the hall. Another anonymous council member stood up bowing at the brother and sister.

"My lady and lord, we follow your decision on this. Choose wisely," he said to Serenity and Diamond.

"I will go with Destruction's word on this. The hellion cannot be charged for something he did not commit into doing," Diamond spoke softly. Serenity nodded.

"Me too. He cannot be blamed for something he didn't do. This meeting is over." She said standing up and heading out to follow Hotaru.

-

Duo and Heero looked up as Hotaru stormed into the house. They were in the living room playing video games again. It's not like there's anything else to do. She propped down on the couch tiredly. They both looked curious. Duo stood up walking over to her and tapped her shoulder. Hotaru peeked one eye open to him.

"Hey mom what's wrong?" Duo asked.

"It's nothing hellion. I'm just stressed out because of one the people I'm forced to work with." She answered giving him a small smile.

"Is it Wiseman?" Heero spoke up. She nodded before sighing.

"He should be sent to hell. I'm sure Shike could put him to good use." Not realizing she made a mistake Heero looked at the curiously. Hotaru realized a few seconds later with the curious glance and knowing look. "Shike's the one who Setsuna meets with concerning things between both sides. They say that the treaty actually is there but they're still trying to patch things up. Well you two I've gotta get going again. I have some business to discuss with demons." She stated winking at Duo who smirked knowingly.

"Or is it just daydream staring at them?" Duo teased.

"Goodbye kids!" she said before running out the door. Duo stared smiling at the way his mother left. He was snapped out of his stupor when Heero tapped his shoulder. He fought to hide the blush creeping towards his face at the other's closeness.

"What was that all about?" Heero asked.

"Oh, my mother just likes staring at a hot piece of meat when she sees one. But she can't do anything else especially with the treaty rules. Hey, c'mon lets play I still have yet to beat you on your own game."

"You wish."

-

Hilde was bored, very bored. She didn't know what to do. No one was free today. Well actually she didn't ask everyone. Sitting up from the couch she went out the door intending to go over to Duo's place. He was the only one she didn't ask.

-

Duo zipped through his house with a semi-angry Heero after him. He quickly ran through the halls looking through each room quickly for some place to hide. He ended up in the library. He quickly climbed to the top of the shelves and hid there in the shadows the best he could. His dad taught him.

He eyed Heero as he entered the room. Heero scanned through the library and looked towards the top. He couldn't find anything. But he stared at Duo's hiding spot as if knowing before exiting the door.

Duo sighed in relief before silently crawling down the shelves.

"You aren't very good at hiding."

He was startled and lost his footing. He fell and landed on top of a body since he couldn't let out his wings fast enough. That wasn't worst part.

He was kissing Heero.

He couldn't pull away as he was held in surprise. They both were brought back to reality as the door opened. They broke off and looked towards the door to see Hilde standing there with a blush on her face.

"Uh…um…sorry…for interrupting…I'll…just…leave…yeah," she stuttered and shutting the door, running.

Duo blushed before getting off his companion. Heero followed with minimal red on his cheeks.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: OMG! I'm so probably late in updating. It's because I've gotten hooked into playing a video game. I'm too lazy to search the title in the living room but I'm sorry for the delay! I've just been having some other ideas recently.

Like it? Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon

Response to reviewers:

AnimeSiren: Thanks. Here's another!

Airlady: Thank you! Sorry about the long updated!

Jennilyn Maxwell: Here's an update!

RavenShay: Here's more! SOrry for the wait!

CrazyFangirl: Thanks!

ignor the slut in the mirro...: I'm glad you like! Here's an update!

hey hey hey: Here's an update! Sorry for the delay.

Part 11

Duo and Heero apparently avoided each other since the incident a few days ago. It had been like that for the past few days since Hilde found them in the infamous library of the Meioh woman. No one could figure out why but they decided that they would know later. That is if Hilde would tell them since she too had been acting strange.

Today at school, Hilde had that big smile on her face. She loved keeping secrets from everyone. They were all dying to know, especially Quatre, who figured out that it had something to do with Duo. She'd find out later. After all she had her good sources.

-X-

Slash…strike…block… 

_Slash…strike…block… _

_Slash…strike…block… _

Heero repeated this routine a few more times to clear his head. He'd been thinking about a few days ago. Ever since Hilde caught them he'd been avoiding school. He didn't want to face what had happened days ago. The troubling thing is, he can't stop thinking about it.

He stopped his strokes of his sword. He dropped to the ground on his back. His blue eyes stared at the sky. It was just blue with a bit of white. He wished he could do something. His fingers trailed to his lips. He couldn't help but still feel Duo's lips over his. It had just come…all the feelings he never knew he could feel…

Heero closed his eyes and shifted to his side. He was still thinking. He didn't want to admit it but… He thought he was actually in love. He really couldn't help but think of those violet irises and that soft, silky, looking brown hair. It was just there and out of his reach, if only he could touch it.

"Heero!"

The image broke as his name was called. He stood up to face his mother leaning against the doorframe. She had an amused smile on her face. Her eyes twinkled. It was as if she knew what he was thinking.

"You should come inside. You must be tired to just drop like that. Something must be on your mind. You know you could tell me anything," she said trying to coax it out of him. Heero just nodded his head and walked past her. Serenity frowned. She followed him and was very determined to get something out of him.

-X-

Duo too had skipped school. He still couldn't stop thinking about that 'accidental' kiss. He could still feel the soft lips of Heero's on his. He blushed again. He still couldn't get the red off his cheeks. His aunts and mother had been asking about that. He said it was nothing. Of course they only bought his lie for about…he'd give it another week. They somehow find out everything. He had a sneaky suspicion that Hilde was in on telling them things they wanted to know. He sighed.

He really needed to sort out this problem. But what the hell was he going to tell Heero?

-X-

Duo quickly rushed through the halls of the school hoping not to be late to his first class. He'd caught up in some trouble and had to take care of his wounds be it either hiding or healing them, whichever was the fastest. He managed to knock a couple of people out and he knew he might get it if he went to class but he didn't need the criticism that was going to follow if he didn't go. He felt a little dizzy but it was not that important. He was just as stubborn.

His pace seemed to slow down. He might be casted out of heaven the only place he could go was where his father was but then he wouldn't get to see his friends or his mother. He panicked. Lost in thought he couldn't stop as he collided with another running occupant. This felt familiar. He was about to apologize until he opened his eyes and stared right into Heero's blue eyes.

Duo was speechless.

Before one of them could respond, they heard footsteps running in the halls. They quickly stood up. The footsteps were getting nearer.

"Eh, he, sorry, Heero bud but I've got to go. Catch you later!" Duo said before taking off, running past him.

Heero finally snapped out of his daze and took off after the running figure. This was a chance to talk to Duo and he was not going to lose it. He quickly caught up with the braided teen. He caught him around the waist before quickly disappearing to an abandoned classroom. He placed his hand over Duo's mouth to quiet him so the party that was chasing Duo before wouldn't hear them. The footsteps stopped. There were voices but they didn't stay very long as they went to another location. Duo mentally sighed in relief.

That is until he realized that Heero was still there. Now it was an even better time to panic. He let out his goofy grin, which could also be translated as nervousness. Heero's emotionless expression along with a small suspicious glance wasn't helping his situation any better.

"Eh, he Heero, buddy, I've got to go meet Hilde or else she'd kill me, in a literal sense. Bye! I'll get to ya later!" Duo said rushing out of the room in a blur. Before Heero could follow him the bell rang signaling the end of class. Students floored through the halls and Heero reluctantly went with the flow.

-X-

The first time, it was understandable.

The second, it was bugging.

The third, it was just annoying.

The fourth, he became impatient.

The fifth…well it was just starting to piss him off.

Heero tried to get in contact with Duo or at least talk to him, which were proven unsuccessful at those times. Duo was deliberately avoiding him. And Heero hated waiting unless it wasn't important. Right now this is something important. Duo was making it very hard for him.

Right now it was lunch and a perfect time to catch the braided man off guard. He glanced around the regular spot where all of them hung out. He spotted Duo talking animatedly with Hilde.

Heero immediately walked over and grasped Duo's arm, pulling him up to stand. Hilde looked at him for a confused moment.

"I just need to borrow him for a few minutes," Heero bluntly said and pulled a protesting Duo away from her. Hilde smirked as she saw what was about to happen. Searching through her bag, she got out a camera. Time for some good, good, very good blackmail.

-X-

Duo sighed as he gave up in breaking Heero's grip. The guy had a very strong hold on him. Duo was very nervous inside. He was pushed, although it was gently, inside an empty classroom with the blinds drawn down.

Duo looked around for an escape route but none were found since Heero was standing right in front of the door and the blinds would interfere with him out the window. He was trapped like a caged bird. And he was one dead canary. Duo played with the end of his braid nervously. He knew Heero was never a straightforward guy unless it was necessary but he knew that this was something that was so uncharacteristic of Heero to drag him away.

It was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to do. It was Heero who was supposed to say something since it was he that dragged Duo away from his pursuers. Duo was grateful for that but now he was stuck into an even more difficult situation. Since it was still silent, he decided to make the first move.

"Listen, Heero, buddy… If this is about that day, listen, I'm really-really sorry it was an accident and I didn't mean to do it – it just happened and I'm sorry if it offended you with 'His' good graces and all that but just know that it wasn't anything in particular that it was just an acc – mmph-"

Duo's eyes widened as he felt the familiar lips he'd been introduced with for a couple of times. He found himself leaning against a desk to keep him upright.

'Holy-f-in-hell!' was the thought running through Duo's mind just now. He felt Heero urging him on. His arms wrapped around the other man's neck pulling them closer. He was so going to be damned for this. He shrugged it off. He was already damned anyways.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry it took like months to finish this chapter. There's just one more left before this is finished. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C Accepted.


	13. Chapter 12

Hell's Angel Heaven's Demon

Reponse to reviewers:

Airlady: Here's the next and final one! I'm sorry for the late update!

RavenShay: You're welcome! Here's another one!

Jennilyn Maxwell: I hope this wasn't long! I'm really sorry! I hope this counts!

Monogurui-hime: Yup! Here's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Hotaru was worried. Well for the Wiseman problem, yeah, but she also noticed Duo, who had seemed a bit depressed these past few days. She hoped nothing traumatizing happened to him. She knew how vicious angels could be. Even if they are portrayed as 'good' and 'pure', they aren't exactly merciful. Of course, she had also wondered why Heero had stopped visiting. Hotaru had a suspicion that Heero and Duo had a 'thing' for each other. Not that she was against it; she was just hoping that they don't blame Duo for doing anything. Duo was a target for any misdemeanor. She was pissed that the angel society was like that. Sometimes she wished she never left hell.

Hotaru just sighed. It was no use thinking about it. She'd deal with it when the problem comes. If it doesn't, then that was good.

-X-

Heero pulled away to stare into those captivating violet eyes. He hoped that he hadn't read wrong and would be rejected. He knew they wouldn't be the same if it happened. He glanced seriously at the other waiting for a response. He hoped a positive response. After all, it took him a bit – a lot - of courage to actually go through with this.

Duo was at lost for words. This had to be a dream. A teasing dream… He pinched himself. _Ouch!_ It wasn't a dream…

He had received no answer. Sadly to say, he was disappointed as Duo took a while to say anything. Heero interpreted it as rejection. Maybe he'd just read wrong. He let go and turned away. A soft 'sorry' escaped his lips before he tried to leave.

Duo snapped out of his gaze long enough to see that Heero was about to leave. _No! _His mind cried out. He got his legs moving and latched onto the other. Heero stopped turning behind him to see brown hair burying itself on his mid back while arms clutched desperately around his waist. Looks like he read right after all.

Heero had been hesitant at first. After all, this was a new concept that goes against the laws of 'god'. It had been taught in heaven that same sex relationships were forbidden. Should one indulge in these forbidden acts, they were to be sent to hell or thrown down to the human world. Since Heero had found out Duo's kept secret, that everyone seemed to know about except him, he decided that going to hell wasn't going to be so bad after all. As long as he had _his _demonic angel with him, he wouldn't mind much.

He clasped his hands over Duo's and detached them from his waist. He turned, grip still on hold, to face Duo. He stared straight into violet irises, searching for his answers. He didn't have time to examine them further as Duo threw his arms around the stunned Heero. Heero returned the hug.

They stayed that way for a few hours.

-X-

It had been three years.

A lot can happen in three years.

Hotaru sighed as she recalled this particular day. The day was the last time she had seen Duo. By some unfortunate reason, Duo and Heero were caught _together _by some loyalist angel. Word spread and it reached Wiseman's ears. Her deep purple eyes narrowed in anger, her fist clenched at her side.

She, with Serenity's help, quickly took them to the bridge, separating the demons and angels. Shike was waiting for them as Setsuna delivered the message. It was a tearful goodbye as Serenity kept sobbing, hugging her son as if she would never see him again. And assured him that she still loved him despite what has happened. They were going to be damned.

Duo already was and Heero was already there the second he decided to break heaven's rules. Shike assured Serenity that they would be taken care of. When Serenity finally lost her grip, they made their way into hell. At least everyone was accepting of Heero as soon as Duo revealed that Heero was his lover. Heero developed a habit of playing with Duo's braid every time he felt nervous.

But, Hotaru was happy for them. She got letters from Duo and from Heero to give to Serenity. At least, they were doing fine like Shike promised he would. If he didn't, Hotaru was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Right now, battle angels were preparing for war. That included Haruka. The demons were staging the war. After all, they got the angel's best general on their side. Serenity informed her that Heero was trained to lead troops in battlefield. Plans were kept in record and that the current angel army planned to use it. She remembered in her letters from Duo that Heero was named 1st General of the demon army. The angelic army was screwed.

This time, Hotaru was posing as a civilian. She didn't want to fight anymore. Hell wouldn't take over anyway. They'd just rub it in the angels' faces that they lost. It was childish really. Shike will allow it to happen. Demons torment, they don't take over.

Well, at least she gets to see Duo again. No doubt he'd probably use this distraction to come see her, Michiru, and Setsuna. Negotiations had ended the second demons declared war. They didn't know the reason, but they probably figured demons were bored and didn't wish to attack the human race. They don't tend to fight too powerfully back. Only angels were real competitors for them.

In the end, Hotaru supposed it happened for the better.

-X-

Heero glanced at the plans set out on the table. Demons were real demons when they wanted to be. He sighed. He had to make sure the army would survive tomorrow. They would, he knew what the angelic army were going to do. After all, he did create those plans; he should be able to come up with a way to counter them.

He paused in his train of thought as he felt arms encircle his waist and a head bury itself in the middle of his back.

"C'mon, you've been over them all day. I'm sure they'll improvise if they find themselves in a bind," came Duo's voice. Heero sighed.

"Is this an excuse to drag me to wherever?" Heero asked, knowing full reason why Duo was bothering him.

"Dad won't mind. It's the last time I'm gonna see ya before you leave."

"Where are you going?" Heero asked him accusingly. Duo sighed.

"How'd you know?"

"You're always up to something."

"You're so mean. Hmph, see if I ever try to spend some time with you again."

Heero seized the retreating Duo and pinned him against the wall. He leaned in close that their breaths were mingling.

"Who said I wouldn't want to?"

"Heero, you know, we could get caught in here."

"Hm? I thought you said 'dad wouldn't mind'."

"You've been spending way too much time with Tyra."

Heero grinned before claiming a passionate kiss. He made sure to lock the door incase someone would interfere with their soon to be passionate mating. He didn't particularly care. This was Hell and nobody cared what happened. Besides, they knew not to cross him when some random demon decided to hit on Duo, _his _Duo. Sadly, or not, the demon was found dead a few hours later. No one really paid it any mind except disposed of the body. It has not become a regular occurrence since then.

Heero couldn't imagine life without Duo. He was here, living freely, with his demonic angel.

That was all he needed.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry for the long updates! I had major writers block and then I couldn't write anything on this fic. Anyways, I thought this epilogue sucked. But that's just my opinion. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
